


HQ

by TheJoysOfAMultishipper (Amemah)



Series: First Lady [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemah/pseuds/TheJoysOfAMultishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uhm.” Jane said uncertainly as she stood on the doorstep of another room. “This is an interrogation room.” She said to Darcy, who nodded.<br/>“Mhm,” Darcy agreed, as she looked around. It was dark blue, with some sort of pattern on the walls that reminded her of a honeycomb. “That is usually what happens when you demand to talk to the leader of a covert spy-organization.” </p>
<p>Jane stared at her best friend for a few seconds. “<em>Usually?</em>”<br/>“What?” Darcy asked defensively, “Like you’ve never tapped into the servers of Pentagon because you were worried about what we were up to in Pakistan.”</p>
<p>“<em>No</em>, and it worries me that you think that’s a usual thing to do.”</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Darcy meets her platonic soulmate and Jane realises she has to become friends with the man who stole her research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HQ

**Author's Note:**

> Heia!
> 
> Soooo, it seemed like people really liked the first part of this series? And now I had to make it a series? Because people wanted more? incredible. 
> 
> Anyway, never let it be said that I am not a fic writer of the people (#FeelTheBern2k16), so here you go! The meeting between Darcy and Fury, because you all wanted to know how what went, apparently :)
> 
> ALSO!!! If you spot the references made to another TV-show _and_ know which TV-show I'm talking about, we can be the best of friends!
> 
> Let me know what you think? I loove comments, so... :)  
> Hugs <3  
> \---
> 
> Tumblr: thejoysofamultishipper.tumblr.com

Darcy popped her bubblegum obnoxiously, channeling as much Beyoncé as she possibly could as she stared down Agent Sitwell.   
«No.» She said, popping the _o_.

Jane rolled her eyes, but kept quiet. She knew Darcy was the expert when it came to this, and honestly, while she knew how smart her friend was, it was funny to see it demonstrated this clearly.

“Miss Lewis,” Agent Sitwell said, and since he hadn’t taken Coulson’s master class in blandness, he failed to hide his irritation. “This is the best deal Dr. Foster is going to get.”  
“From you, yes I’m sure.” Darcy said, “But I’d still like to talk to Nicholas Joseph Fury.” She waited a beat as Sitwell’s face went carefully blank. “Junior.”

Jane had no idea who she was talking about, but Agent Sitwell obviously did. He sat ramrod straight in his chair, his jaw doing that _thing_ tumblr fangirled over when it was Dean Winchester _doing the thing_.  
Yes, Darcy had introduced her to the website, and no, she didn’t regret it at all. Not even when she was so busy scrolling down her dashboard she forgot to check her readings. (Okay, that was a lie. The website had consumed her and she hated it.)

“Certainly.” Sitwell smiled tightly, and then led them out the door. As he walked them down a hall, she could see a few agents watching their room on a screen from another room. _Paranoid bastards_ , Jane thought. They kept walking until Sitwell left them at a new door, Darcy looking completely unconcerned. Sitwell probably thought all the agents in the hall, who were subtly watching them, were enough of an incentive to keep them running away. It killed her a little bit to admit, but Jane thought it worked.

“Uhm.” Jane said uncertainly as she stood on the doorstep of another room. “This is an interrogation room.” She said to Darcy, who nodded.  
“Mhm,” Darcy agreed, as she looked around. It was dark blue, with some sort of pattern on the walls that reminded her of a honeycomb. “That is usually what happens when you demand to talk to the leader of a covert spy-organization.” 

Jane stared at her best friend for a few seconds. “ _Usually_?”  
“What?” Darcy asked defensively, “Like you’ve never tapped into the servers of Pentagon because you were worried about what we were up to in Pakistan.”

“ _No_ , and it worries me that you think that’s a usual thing to do.”  
The agents looked even more interested now, and Jane figured it was a good a time as any to usher Darcy into the room, before they were even _more_ likely to be locked away with the key thrown somewhere not even Heimdal could find it.

“So how are you not in prison?” Jane asked after they’d sat down in the very uncomfortable chairs. She knew there were people watching them right now, but she was curious.  
“I’ll have you know I’m rather charming,” Darcy sniffed.  
Jane didn’t have a chance to answer before the door opened (when had it closed?) and a tall man walked in, rocking the leather coat and eye path with a confidence Jane kind of envied. He reminded her a little of Mr. Carson down the street, who’d always been one of the people who supported her the most.

They both had the same eye color, a dark brown, though Mr. Carson had the biggest afro known to man. She had to suppress a giggle at the thought of this man spending hours in front of a mirror sectioning his hair and combing it, while making sure Word War III didn’t break out. _Actually_ , Jane thought as she watched his expression and sheer aura of competence, _he could probably do that_.

“Dr. Foster.” He said, as he looked from Darcy to her. “Your intern has made the life of my agents very difficult.” His tone of voice made it perfectly clear who he blamed for it.   
“You honestly think I have any sort of control over her?” Jane asked, because while she wished it wasn’t true, it sadly was. Darcy did what she wanted, and while Jane loved that, she’d also love it if she'd just _turn down her damn music once in a while_.

“I suppose not. So,” He said – he still hadn’t given them a name, but Jane assumed he was Nicholas Joseph Fury, Jr. – Director of SHIELD – and turned towards Darcy.  
“Did you actually want to talk to me, or did you just want Agent Sitwell to know that you know more than he does?”

“Would you like to be the First Lady of the United States? I’m going need one when I become President, _just_ to make SHIELD’s life difficult.”

They said at the same time, and Jane didn’t have time to react to anything, before she noticed that another man had followed Fury in. Jane could hear him laughing in-between coughs and then she realized who the man was, _just_ as she realized exactly _what_ Director Fury had said.

Agent Coulson had followed his boss in, and now he was choking on his own spit because Darcy was the platonic soulmate of his boss.

Meanwhile, Darcy and Fury had been engaged in some sort of staring contest neither of them were willing to break. They looked like a couple of lions, sizing each other up and weighing the pros and cons of attacking.

“So…” Jane said awkwardly, because her soulmate was a literal _God_ , and even they didn’t seem as strange a match as these two. She turned to Agent Coulson, because their best friends were soulmates, and Christ, didn’t the two of them need to be friends now? “I guess he can’t refuse her to work here now?”

Darcy seemed to snap out of her trance at that, abruptly standing up and moving into a power-pose. “I’m not taking orders from my soulmate."  
“Good,” Fury said, “Because I’m not _giving_ orders to my soulmate.”    
“All right, then.” Darcy said decisively, and then she didn’t say anything else.

“Are you _speechless_?” Jane asked, because, holy shit, she _was_! Darcy Lewis was speechless. Amazing.  
“No!” Darcy snapped, “I’m just wondering if I can be bothered to run for office now that my soulmate is the most powerful man in the world!”  
“That’s such a lie,” Jane laughed.

“Personally, I don’t see the need,” Fury said, “It’ll just make dealing with the WSC even more difficult, because they’ll be terrified of me, as well as you,”  
“Bitch please,” Darcy scoffed, “I wasn’t the President when I made the WSC shit its pants the first time, and I wasn’t the fifth time either.”

Everyone in the room went silent at that, trying to match that revelation with what else they already knew of her.  
“Hashtag Hacktivism?” Darcy said uncertainly, making a pathetic attempt at finger guns. Fury rolled his eye.

“You wouldn’t happen to know Alec Hardison, would you?” Coulson asked.  
“Alec who? Hey, crazy idea! I think we should all have dinner together and not talk about our past!” Darcy deflected seamlessly.

Well. Almost, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a single one of these characters belong to me, unfortunately.


End file.
